Profile: Jasper the Aardwolf
by MagicMeds
Summary: For reference's sake, I thought I should upload the profile of my fancharacters here. This is probably only going to be up here temporarily until I find a more suitable location for his description, but he's up for lend any time you need a character!


**Name:** Jasper The Dingo

**Aliases:** N/E

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 24 (Dog Years, Technically ~2 1/2 Years Old)

**Species:** _Canis Lupus Dingo_

**Occupation:** Ex-Grunt for The Guardian Units of Nations (G.U.N. Federation)

**Alignment:** Neutrally Debatable (On Good Terms w/ Sonic and Co., but Loathes and/or Disdains G.U.N. Nowadays)

**Height:** ~3ft 7" (Plus Ears)

**Weight:** 52 lbs (BMI=19.8)

**Marital Status: **Straight and/or Single (And Looking!)

**Physical Appearance:** .

- Slight Build w/ Broad Shoulders, Tapers into a Slim Waist

- Orange Markings Tail and Ears w/ a Light Blue Pelt (Cerulean?)

- Marking Shapes on Chest Form the Appearance of a Target, Often Covers w/ a Tie of Equally Annoying Hue

- Somewhat Tall for Both Mobian and Sonic X-Esque Beings w/ Long, Lanky Limbs

- Ears Make Up Roughly 1/5 of Height

- Glove Cuffs and Shoes= Orange (Between a Chrome Orange and a Vermillion, for Those That Care)

**Story/Description:** Jasper is a good-natured fellow with good intentions, though a little more than slow-witted and even slower in combat. He trained under the G.U.N. federation up from adolescence for a number of years, but plateaued quickly in the areas of physical stamina and gunslinging knowhow that the standard G.U.N. soldier is all-too-famous for. His speed and strength are both significantly below average, and he has been grudgingly reminded of these shortcomings for as long as he can remember. During his enlistment under the grunt ranks of G.U.N., Jasper deduced that he would have to make himself known among his peers by means other than lackluster fighting skills. His method for compensating his mediocrity was through the performance of dares by his superiors and teammates. There was never a request that he refused to carry out, no matter how perilous or risky in stature. Over time, Jasper underwent a change in personality from his quiet, soft-spoken guise to one of a more brassy hue; both figuratively and literally as this daredevil blue dingo at this point had dyed his fur a ridiculous, blinding blue. _(On a dare, of course.)_ His captains and superiors found this humorous and consequently offered him a seat in a 'special top secret' mission on the Space Colony A.R.K.. Jasper was thoroughly pleased at the sound of this proposal and accepted the mission without so much as a second thought. It wasn't long before he came to regret his decision, for now he had self-appointed himself to a janitorial duty of the most gruesome stature. To be blunt, Jasper was clean-up for the post-Sonic Adventure 2 gore that had taken place on the vessel after the day was saved by Sonic and company. After all, /nobody/ wanted a 50-year-old decaying aquatic lizard corpse stinking up the A.R.K.. And YOU thought those bosses just disappeared after they get killed off like that? Tch, fat chance.

As part of The Biolizard's persona, it was revealed that the creature was both asexual and had the ability to regenerate. He attacked through a combination of high-impact energy beams, explosive eggs, and blasts of dark aura balls. For Jasper, only the egg attacks from this bionic threat would prove significant to him, and this lizard's signature attack would only impact him /after/ the carcass had been taken away and salvaged for research! Taking that into account, in a nutshell Jasper was a little down on his luck one day on top of having to endure yet /another/ dare from his co-grunts if he was to attain their trust. It was a simple, if not repulsive request to most; he was to eat one of the classified eggs recovered at the scene of the Biolizard's final hours. Jasper did this without hesitation, swallowing the whole pink orb and regrettably enjoying every minute of the stunt. Later the dingo was admitted and hospitalized for an episode with excruciating nausea and stomach pain... for a good 8 months... only to come out learning that he had been canned when his superiors found out about the whole instance! As it turns out, they were only able to tolerate all the stupid things he had done prior to this act of idiocy because they were significantly more minor. The eggs Jasper had the displeasure of coming across were highly classified Government property, labeled for extensive amounts of research and tests, and, as he had personally come to figure out, were highly poisonous to boot!

This losing streak came with a small silver lining as Jasper's losing streak gradually slowed with his recovery. Sure, he was out of a job, hopelessly unemployed and lacking a good sense of the grave consequences of poverty, but get this. He got /superpowers/. Okay, so they're actually pretty lame and VERY watered down. Nothing too spectacular compared to a lot of the Sonic Faniverse, but Jasper CAN spew dark masses of energy much like the father of his abilities could. Unlike the Biolizard, however, who had decades to hone these powers, Jasper has a very low tolerance for puking up glowing orbs and spitting hot pink laser beams from his mouth. They physically and mentally cripple him with every additional use. He hates the process in it's entirety and always comes to regret it after an attack has taken place, but sometimes the circumstances just make it so that he still finds a good enough reason to attack anyway. In light of this=, it hardly hides the fact that it leaves him vulnerably injured and sustaining massive damage every time. Though the infamous "Ultimate Life Form" Prototype consisted of indestructable surfaces that prevent this painful side effect, Jasper just wasn't so fortunate in his inheritance. Another slightly-more embarrassing downside is that often /following/ such an attack, Jasper as a tendency to lay eggs! This occurs on a little-more-than weekly basis, depending on the extent of use of his 'powers', and upon it's occurence he'll always panic and break into hysteria. This is because Jasper is THEN endowed with the chore of finding a creative way to dispose of said egg, so as to avoid the off chance that someone else comes to suffer the fate that he himself had to bear personal witness to. Still... all tragedy and unluckiness aside, it's still a pretty cool ability and Jasper /does/ flaunt his bragging rights where he can. He had to grow an iron-cast optimistic outlook on life to cope with his steady (and chronic!) stream of bad luck that came to bloom out of his sheer impulsive acts of daring stupidity. All-in-all, though, Jasper's story raises one controversial question; who needs physical skill or talent when luck sends superpowers their way?


End file.
